


It was always you

by Lunainspanish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NCT 2018, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunainspanish/pseuds/Lunainspanish
Summary: Johnny receives a notification that the doc was edited. He needs to reach Sicheng to make things clear





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is a twitter AU (in case you find it roaming through the tags), you can read it at: @LunaInSpanish
> 
> And for the ones who read it, I hope you like it! Leave your comments. Also, I know this is kinda shitty writing but hey, cut me some slack, I can't write fluff :( I have very strong feelings

When Johnny received the notification of the edit in the doc, he immediately broke down. The words Sicheng wrote were true, they came from his heart. He knew that Sicheng loved him, he knew that, but he chose to believe that he only loved because of what he wrote. As he finished reading it, he threw his phone and ran all the way to Sicheng’s apartment, with tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran for a good 30 minutes before reaching the complex and going all the way up, knocking on his door like his life depended on it. Sicheng opened the door, if Johnny thought it had been hard on him, he hadn't seen him. His hair was all rustled up from laying down, his face was puffy from crying, and he was wearing Johnny's hoodie, the one he had made him leave and douse in his cologne for when he had finals. 

They saw each other briefly, analyzing their faces and what was happening, before pulling each other into a soft, meaningful kiss, one that said more things than words could ever say. Johnny made his way inside the apartment, closing the door. He looked at Sicheng, taking in every detail, like they were in heaven again. He kissed him again, picked him up and pushed him softly into the wall, tears still flowing out of his eyes violently. Sicheng wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, pushing him deeper into the kiss. It was such an intimate moment, the only sound in the room was of their broken cries and the smalls whimper Sicheng occasionally left out. Johnny moved down into kissing his jaw and stopping at his neck, and started leaving small love bites that would turn a pretty purple. He wanted to make him feel his love, let him know that all the words he wrote were true.

He moved them to the room and laid Sicheng softly in the bed. The sun was setting behind the big buildings surrounding the apartment, turning the sky into pretty shades of cotton candy pink and pastel orange. Johnny grabbed the hem of the hoodie, and gave him a look that asked him if it was ok to do so, the other nodded, choking on a cry. He lifted it up and wiped his tears with it, throwing it through the other side of the room, taking his own sweater off too. He moved down into his chest, kissing and marking until he reached his navel. Sicheng seated down fast and helped Johnny get rid of his jeans, letting them pool down his ankles before pulling him into the bed with him again. Sicheng took his time in kissing him too, leaving love bites all over. He took off his boxers, fully naked now, on top of Johnny, who even though had seen him like that a handful of times in the past months, hadn't really appreciated the beauty in his body. He had moles in his arms, he had a bit of tummy which made him look even cuter, he had a scar on his inner thigh, but overall he looked like he was crafted by the gods. He turned them around once again, leaving Sicheng under him, waiting for the next move. He moved down to kiss his thighs, the part where knew made him squirm all the time. He kissed him there for a long time, before parting his legs. He got up to the bedside table to take out the lube and a condom, and returning seconds later. The cries of grief had become cries of pleasure, still a bit bittersweet from their time apart. Johnny lubed his fingers, giving one last kiss on his thigh before inserting the first one in, making sure to work his way around to make the other feel comfortable, not wanting to hurt him ever again. Once he felt he was getting a bit more loose, he inserted a second one, and at that Sicheng arched his back off the bed, feeling really good at the touch. He continued to prep him until the other told him it was ok to continue. He removed his fingers, kissed his forehead, and grabbed the condom to put it on. He aligned himself with his entrance and gave him a final look, asking him if it was ok, the other just nodded. He pushed in slowly, taking in the deep moan that came out from Sicheng as he filled him up. More tears came out, from both of them, finally feeling complete with the other by their side. Johnny grabbed his hand and started moving slowly, enjoying the moment, enjoying the small frown on Sicheng face as he fucked him. Sicheng squeezed his hand, looked deeply into his eyes. Johnny moved faster, understanding what the other wanted. The moans that came out from both of them sounded really sad, yet full of love. Johnny thrusted into him a few more times before he (Sicheng) came with a broken moan. Johnny came a few moments later, collapsing into his side. Their breaths were heavy, their face puffy from crying, yet Johnny could not think of a moment where Sicheng looked more beautiful. 

He pulled out and threw the condom away. He later went to look for a rag to clean the other up, cleaned him up and cuddled him tightly, playing with his hair. Sicheng cried quietly in his chest, before looking up into his eyes and said really low "I know you came back because you read the doc..." After that, he said into his ear " I love you Johnny" before falling asleep in his embrace. 

 

Johnny realized that destiny works in mysterious ways, that sometimes things happened for a reason, but the fact that Sicheng said those words changed his whole world. He kissed his head softly, and whispered before closing his eyes to sleep "I love you too Sicheng"


End file.
